If You Ever Come Back
by Prancinginthepark
Summary: I know that he's probably moved on. I know that, but I need to know for sure. Sure, I'm safe at Columbia, but Ezra, Rosewood, is my home. Have I been replaced? I'll find out in time.
1. If You Ever Come Back

**Hi! Okay so this a new story. It's called **_I__**f You Ever Come Back. **_**It's inspired by the Script's song called "If You Ever Come Back." Check it out! Yes, this is a multi-chapter fic. I have no idea when the next chapter will be posted. I'm very busy, but I will for sure post chapter 2 if I get 20 reviews! Oh and yes the chapter will get much longer. This is just an introduction. I didn't want to start anything big, yet.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Prancinginthepark**

_"If you ever come back."_

_"They couldn't go out into the world, so they made their own." _

The words hit me as they smoothly rolled out of my middle - aged English professor's mouth. They made me reminisce about my last two years of high school. Those last two years were filled with happiness, fear, and pain. But of course as they say, all good things must come to an end. I had left Rosewood terrified of loving again. I may have been inordinately angry with him, but I did't have any regrets.

He was my everything, but when I discovered his deepest secret, that he was writing a book about my _supposedly _dead best friend, our secrets, and our lives, I couldn't help but feel almost violated. I understand now that what we had was real. Every single second we spent together was one hundred percent genuine.

Putting aside all the anger I had released in his apartment by smashing anything that was in my eye sight's path, that had slightly resurfaced, I did say bye to him. I said bye for possibly the last time. I thought at least he deserved that.

_"I'm going to Columbia this year. I'm leaving tomorrow. I thought at least you deserved a goodbye. So, I'm saying this once and only once. I understand that what we had was real, but Ezra you have to understand that what you did was unbearable. So, this is it. Goodbye."_

I remember that bitter moment all too well. Notice how I left out sweet? Yeah, that's because there was nothing sweet about it.

Every bit of me hopes he hasn't moved on. But why? I promised myself that I wouldn't run back into his arms again.

"Maybe it's because you know he really did love you and would do absolutely anything for you."

"Because you still love him."

"You'll never get over him"

All these thoughts were bouncing around my adamant mind.

I was returning to Rosewood after three and a half years of having my parents visit me for the holidays. I decided it was time to grow up, face my fears, and make my best attempt to move on. I know he still lives there. I know he's possibly in a semi - steady relationship. All of me, every inch of me, prays to God that he's not. I know I'm the one who shut him out. I know I'm the one that wouldn't let him in, but if he ever wanted me back…gosh I'd join him in a heartbeat.

What if he did have a family? What if he had gotten married? I seriously doubted that Ezra wouldn't have gotten married only three and half years after our break up.

A girlfriend though? That wouldn't be too hard to believe. If he wanted to move on then he would've. That is a way for some people to cope with a loss. They try to replace them or move forward.

They try to return to a somewhat normal routine.

Soon, I shall know if I stand a chance at sharing an endless love with Ezra Fitz.

_"I'm sleepn' on the side of your bed, goin' out of my head."_

**Okay so 20 reviews and I'll post chapter 2!**


	2. Welcome Home

**Hi! So, in the last chapter I meant to say "I doubt he would've gotten married" NOT "I doubt he wouldn't have gotten married." Anyways, I know I only have three reviews on the last chapter, but I'm putting chapter 2 up anyways to get the story started, but when I get 20 reviews on chapter 2 I'll update and I'm sticking to 20 this time! Haha. So, here ya go. I present to you, chapter 2! Oh and by the way, the Maggie/Malcom thing never happened. But the Maggie in this story looks the same as the one in the show. It's kind of the same storyline. They were high school sweethearts. The pregnancy never happened. You'll see their storyline soon. Here!**

"_You're the reason I come home."_

After packing half my small, dorm, closet, I jumped in my silver Sedan and started my way back to Rosewood. It was mid-December so snowfall was very present. I was being extremely cautious and trying my best to not let my tires skid across the road and into the silver railing along the outside of the spacious road, that I didn't hear the shrill ringing of my cell. I contemplated picking it up because of the obvious hazards that lay in front of me. I looked between my phone and the road a few times and finally just decide to pull over into Kmart's congested parking lot.

"Hey, are you okay driving? I just saw the snow storm warnings for New York on the news." My mother's slightly worried voice rang through the small speaker of the phone.

"Um…yeah; I just pulled over to answer the phone. I should be there pretty soon. I just got to Philly. I'll call you when I'm about 10 minutes away."

_**30 Minutes later…**_

Due to the harsh weather and bad cell service I didn't get to call Ella back. So, here I was on the doorstep of my home. The home that I haven't returned to in three and a half years.

I quietly opened the door and my eyes instantly caught sight of my mom who was standing the entry way, watering the flowers.

"Aria! My baby come here!"

I stepped toward her, and we embraced each other in a tight hug.

"I know I said I was going to call, but the weather was bad and the cell service wasn't the best either."

She released me and spun me around, taking in her 21 year old daughter that she hadn't seen in a few months.

"Aria, it's fine." She chuckled. "I'm just so glad that you finally came home for the holidays-

As she was about to finish her sentence, voices boomed through the house and feet stomped down the stairs. When I looked behind my mother, there was my father, a young girl with short, strawberry blonde hair, and Ezra. After trying to find my voice and getting over the initial shock that here he was, standing in my house. My eyes darted to the young hands that were clasped together. My eyes slowly made their way up Ezra's body until that landed on his face. His eyes met mine and in that second, It was like everything stopped. Time just stood still and secret words were passed between us. I was finally pulled out of my trance by my father's warm greeting.

"Aria! When did you get here? I didn't hear you come in. Gah, I missed you; come here."

I slowly crept toward his waiting arms, hesitant about being a foot away from Ezra.

After we shared a brief, but suffocating hug, I turned toward Ezra. Wondering why he was in my house. My parents never knew about the book. They knew we had our disagreements, but they never knew why our relationship suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

My dad spoke up to get the awkward tension that had filled the air. "I was just showing Ezra and Maggie the color upstairs. They're looking for a new color for their new apartment. " His voice was slightly shaking, because he knew how much this hurt his little girl.

As soon as he said their apartment, my eyes shot to Maggie's hands to check for any rings. I was extremely relieved when I didn't find one.

I heard a voice say my name. It was a smooth, luscious, voice and I knew it all too well.

"Aria, h- hi. How uh… how are you?"

"Uh…g-good. Ha. I've been good and you?"

He slightly smiled and turned toward Maggie. "I've been pretty good." As he said this, I almost completely lost it. Not because of what he said, but because he had squeezed Maggie's hand, indicating that she was the reason for his happiness.

"Ezra and Maggie were going to stay for dinner." My dad stated.

"Oh um…okay great. I 'm just going to get my bag out of the car and freshen up. You know, get everything put away."

"I'll help." My mom told me before anyone else had the chance to offer.

As we hurried outside my mom attempted to explain why Ezra and his GIRLFRIEND were having dinner at our house when they knew I was coming.

"Aria, I'm so sorry. I guess you're father thought you were arriving tomorrow!"

"Mom, it's fine I'll have to face him sometime, I just wanted to be prepared. I wanted to think it through. I just wanted to be ready to face him."

I could barely fight back the tears that were threatening to spill over my eyelids. I wasn't ready to see him move on. My biggest fear was that he had in fact moved on and it was just confirmed. The worst part was that it was in person. Now I had to sit across the table from the 'lovely' couple. I had to share a meal with them. I had to listen to them talk. I would have to answer questions about how I'd been doing. This wasn't how I pictured my welcome back. I didn't think the welcoming committee would be my ex, whom I'm still in love with, and his new girlfriend. Now here I was.

My mother and I slowly walked toward the door as I mentally prepared myself for the torture I was about to endure.

**Review! 20 reviews and I'll post chapter three. Feel free to leave constructive criticism, I don't bite! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
